Changes
by Mubby
Summary: Things in Hermione and Dracos lives have changed and made everything different from what it used to be. Draco has become good and Hermione has a hard time believing until she starts to fall in love with him.
1. LifeChanging Events

**Changes**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this story except the plot.

A/N-Ok well, this is my second D/H fanfic and if any of you have read my other one "Love in a Cave" There is a slight possibility I might finish it, I just wanted to try another one to get me back in the writing mood. So I hope you guys like this one, to be truthful I have no idea where this is going so feel free to give me ideas when u review and ill take them into consideration. Thanks.

Chapter One: Life- Changing Events

Hermione Granger sat on the Hogwarts Express, heading to school for her last year. So many things had happened over the summer, it was amazing she could even smile for real anymore.

Only days after she had gotten home from Hogwarts last year had everything changed. She barely saw her parents anymore and when she did, they were arguing about every little thing they could. Then one night she saw it, the first time her dad hit her mom. She had been going into the kitchen to get a late-night snack when she heard them screaming at each other. Not wanting to walk into it again, she sat on the stairs to listen and hear what they were yelling about this time.

"I can't believe you would do this to me, you stupid whore!" Tom Granger screamed at his wife.

"Oh, you can't? Well maybe I'm so sick of you screaming at me the whole time that I'm home that you should have known it was only a matter of time before I had an affair. And he gives me such pleasure, more than you have ever given me!" She screamed back at him.

He lost it and before Jane Granger knew it, she was on the floor, cradling her face.

"That's it! I can deal with you screaming at me, I can deal with it for the sake of our daughter but I will not, under any circumstances deal with you hitting me! I'm leaving! I'll send the divorce papers in the mail." Jane told him as she got up and walked out of the room.

She flew past Hermione, not even noticing that she was sitting there. She ran upstairs and packed as many clothes that she could fit in her bag. Grabbing it, she went back downstairs and this time she stopped where Hermione was sitting.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry but I can't stay here anymore. You only have a year left at school anyway."

"Can't I go with you?"

"No, I have to start over and I can't do it with you or your dad. I'm sorry," her mother told her quietly as she walked out of the house where she had lived for the past eighteen years.

After the door had shut, there was an odd quietness to the house. It didn't feel right, it felt odd, empty. No one made a sound for five minutes until her dad slammed his fist on the kitchen table, making Hermione wince at the noise. He went to a cabinet, grabbed a bottle of vodka and swept past Hermione, heading upstairs.

Hermione had been sitting there in a catatonic state since the moment her mom had told her she couldn't go with her, but at the sound of the her parent's door slamming shut, her head fell into her hands. She let out a strangled sob as she thought about all the memories she had with her parents. She finally let her tears come. She sat on the stairs for hours just crying until she was sure she had no more tears left to shed. Silently, she crept upstairs into her room. She flung herself onto her bed as dawn's early light flooded her room.

From that day on, Hermione absorbed herself into the very things she loved and knew would never change, her books. Her dad drank more and more until the point where you never saw him unless he was drunk or drinking. Hermione thought that nothing in her life could change anymore, how very wrong she was.

One night, she sat there reading her favorite book," Hogwarts: A history" when her dad came stumbling around.

"Hermione put that book down and clean the house," he slurred.

"Dad, its 10:30 at night. There is no way I'm going to clean the house."

"Do as I say!" he screamed at her.

"If you want it done so badly, do it yourself," she told him, growing angry with him.

"Women do the housework."

"Oh my god! You are being chauvinistic and you are drunk! Besides if you hadn't hit Mum she could clean the house."

Before she knew it, he had grabbed her by the sweatshirt and picked her up out of the chair." How dare you!" he screamed at her. He let go of her sweatshirt and started to hit her repeatedly. He dropped her onto the floor and marched upstairs into his room to pass out. Hermione laid there curled up in a bruised and bloody ball. She laid there and wept until she cried herself to sleep.

This went on the last month before school started. He beat her every night and would take the letters from her friend before she even had a chance to look at them. The only letter she was allowed to read was her letter from Hogwarts. She now had school and her Head Girl duties to look forward to.

She was allowed to leave once to get her school things from Diagon Alley but her father accompanied her so she couldn't tell her friends what had been going on. The night before she was supposed to go back to Hogwarts, he had given her worst beating yet.

"Now you will come home for Christmas vacation or you will regret it. Do not tell anyone or it will be the last thing you tell anyone," he threatened her before he went to go pass out upstairs.

She grabbed her wand and did a concealer spell to cover all the marks he'd left.

"_Thank Merlin for being of age,_" she thought to herself.

Now she sat on the Hogwarts Express, being interrogated by Ron and Harry. She tried to make excuses for why she didn't write them.

"We were in the States the whole summer and I didn't get any owls. How many times do I have to tell you!" she yelled at them, losing her cool.

"Well how come you didn't owl us or tell us that you were going somewhere during vacation?" Ron asked her.

"Because I didn't know we were going until I was off the train and I didn't find any owls on my vacation."

She knew they didn't believe her but the decided to leave her alone for now.

Hermione wasn't the only one who had changed over the summer. Draco Malfoy had gone through some major changes, also. He thought back to his summer as he boarded the train and went to the compartment where no one expected him to sit.

A couple weeks after he'd left Hogwarts for the summer, his mother and father were arguing about. Draco had voiced to his mother the fact that he did not want to become a Death Eater. That night was the night that Narcissa had told her husband that their son was not going to be a Death Eater.

"What? Of course, he is and even if he didn't want to, he's going to anyway. Neither of you have any choice in the matter." Lucius told her.

"This isn't what he wants and all I want is for him to be happy. Why can't you see that?"

"I don't care what he wants he WILL become one of the Dark Lord's followers no matter what."

"I'm not going to let you."

"Like I said before, you have no choice."

"Mother, the decision has been made for me. There is nothing either of us can do about it," Draco told her, entering the conversation.

"No, Draco. You don't want to so I will not let your father make you."

"You idiot woman!" He said as he hit her and knocked her down.

"Father, stop. I'll become a Death Eater, just leave her alone." Draco intervened.

"I know you'll be a Death Eater, but she has defied me. She deserves to be punished."

"Lucius, Draco will not be a Death Eater," Narcissa said as she crawled back up.

"YES HE WILL!" he yelled as he knocked her down again.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" she yelled back.

"Fine, have it your way. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lucius yelled the killing curse. A beautiful green light came out of the end of his wand and hit Narcissa square in the chest.

"NO!" Draco screamed as he ran over to her now limp form.

"Get up boy!" Lucius said while rushing over to Draco and picking him up.

"How could you?" Draco whispered as tears ran down his face.

"Stop your crying. Since you are a Malfoy, you are to never cry, it's a sign of weakness."

"I don't care! You killed her, your own wife!"

"Get over it. You will need to learn that as a Death Eater, you have to kill people who defy you."

"I will never be a Death Eater. Mother gave up her life fighting to keep me from becoming one."

"Let's see what you say when I'm through with you! CRUCIO!"

Draco screamed as he felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out.

"Now are you going to be a Death Eater?"

"Never," Draco whispered as blood trickled out of his mouth.

Lucius kept torturing Draco and asking him that question and every time Draco's answer was the same. This continued for over an hour until Draco was very near death.

"I have some business to take care of and when I get back, you better give me the answer I want or you'll end up like your mother."

After Lucius left, Draco did the only thing he could think. He apparated to St. Mungo's. As soon as he got there, he passed out.

He woke up a few hours later in one of the hospital rooms. He looked over to his side and jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry if I spooked you Mister Malfoy."

" No, its ok, Headmaster," he said, looking curiously at Professor Dumbledore." Why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I heard you were here right after we found your mother's body. I take your father did this?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"Draco, I need to know what happened."

"Um…well…my father wanted me to become a Death Eater. I told my mother that I didn't want to become one. They were fighting about it last night and she said that I would become a Death Eater over her dead body so he killed her…"

"Why did he do this to you?"

"Because I told him there was no way I was going to be a Death Eater now. Therefore, he kept using the Cruciatus curse to make me say that I will, but I always said no. When he left I apparated here. Please Headmaster, I don't want to be one and I don't want to go back there." He begged.

"Don't worry. You will be placed under the protection of the Order of The Phoenix and you will be staying at the Weasley's until school starts."

"There is no way the Weasley's will let me stay there after the way my family has treated them."

"I have already talked it over with Arthur and Molly, they said they are willing to take you in and make you as comfortable as possible. And this way you will always be near some members of the Order."

"What's the Order?"

"It's a group of people that will be fighting against Voldemort and his followers when the war starts."

"Headmaster, would it be possible I could join?" he whispered so quietly that Dumbledore almost didn't catch it.

"Of course, as soon as you're done with Hogwarts. That should give you enough time to think this decision over."

"I know this is what I want to do."

"Yes it would seem so," Dumbledore said.

"What if the final battle starts before I'm done with Hogwarts?"

"Then you will fight if you want to. That's what Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley children are doing. Now I know that you are probably tired but we need to get you out of here in case your father comes looking for you here."

Draco nodded his head as he took Dumbledore's arm to apparate to the Weasley's. There was a group of people standing around in the kitchen when he apparated in. The strength it took him to apparate made him so weak that he passed out again.

"Molly, I'm afraid the boy is very weak. We should put him a bed right now." Dumbledore said as he caught Draco.

"He can stay where Harry usually stays," Ron told them.

"Thank you, that's very generous of you. I am afraid our suspicions about Lucius were very right. Narcissa told Lucius Draco did not want to be a Death Eater, so he killed her. Then he tortured Draco because he said he would not be one. Draco, also, wants to join the Order. In order to do this we will need to give him Veritasium just to make sure he is not lying. I have a feeling he's not though." Dumbledore informed everyone as Remus carried him upstairs to Ron's room.

The next day Draco woke up as Ron shook him awake.

"Mum said to wake you up for breakfast," Ron told him.

"Alright."

Draco went downstairs to find a huge pancake breakfast awaiting him.

"Good morning Draco, How are you feeling today?" Molly asked cheerfully.

"I'm a little sore but much better than yesterday. Thank you for taking me in, Mrs. Weasley."

"It was no problem at all."

Draco sat and watched as the Weasley's ate breakfast. This was so much different from what he was used to. At home during meal times, it was very quiet and organized. Here it was loud and chaotic, but for some reason this made him feel like he had missed some good things in his life.

The next few weeks passed uneventfully for Draco, who slowly became a part of the Weasley family. He was even becoming good friends with Ron and Ginny and enjoyed their company.

When there was, only two weeks left before school started, Draco, Ron, and Ginny had been playing Quidditich when Harry showed up.

They flew down to the ground and dismounted their brooms to greet Harry. Ron and Ginny gave Harry warms hugs and greetings. After him and the Weasley's had said their hellos, Harry turned to Draco.

"Malfoy," Harry said with a little nod of his head.

"Potter."

"Sorry 'bout your mum."

"Thanks," Draco whispered.

After that, Draco and Harry became close friends. If anyone from Hogwarts had stopped by the Weasley's, they would have thought they were seeing someone who looked exactly like Draco Malfoy but did not act like him. When their letters from Hogwarts came, Draco saw that he had become Head Boy and was very excited.

Two days before they had to go back to school, they went to Diagon Alley to gather their school supplies. If Draco had thought that meal times were chaotic at the Weasley's he saw it was nothing compared to the day at Diagon Alley and the day they boarded the train.

The day they headed back to Hogwarts, Draco excused himself and told them he would meet them on the train.

"Ok, come on Harry, lets go see what was so important about Hermione's summer that she couldn't write," Ron said as they walked away.

Draco walked around the platform getting some much appreciated alone time. It was great staying with the Weasley's and Harry. It made him regret all the times he was mean to them and Hermione.

"_Strange how they never heard from her over the summer. Wonder how she'll react when she finds out me, Harry, and Ron are friends." _ At that thought, a smile crept across his face.

Draco got onto the train and walked back to the compartment where Harry and Ron were.

He walked in and saw Granger sitting there with them. He went and sat down next to Ron and started to relax.

"What the fuck Malfoy?" Hermione said as he sat down as if he was good friends with them.

"Hermione, we sent you a letter explaining everything," Ron said.

"Well I just told you that I didn't get them, Ronald."

"Well," Harry began but was interrupted when the compartment door slid open.

A fifth year Ravenclaw prefect was standing there." McGonagall needs to see the Head Boy and Girl," she told them.

"Thank you," Hermione said as her and Draco stood up." You two can explain when I get back."

A/N Ok there's the first chapter. Hoped you like it. I will continue this story up to the third chapter unless I get reviews. So review please!


	2. First Night Back

Chapter 2-The First Night Back

As they walked out of the compartment, Draco let himself sneak a sideways glance at Hermione. What he saw, he was not prepared for. Here was Hermione Granger, the know-it-all little bookworm, dressed in a small black tank top that showed off her most provocative assets. Her jeans were low and fit every curve of her body perfectly. Her once frizzy brown hair now flowed down her back in soft curls and was pitch black. Her face had changed and become more mature. Even though her eyes seemed sad, he noticed they still seemed to be dancing with amusement. Soon enough he found the reason why she looked amused.

"Is there a reason why your staring at me or are you just amazed at the fact I'm showing a lil' skin?" she asked him with a smirk as she walked in front of him to knock on the door of the compartment McGonagall was in.

Before he had a chance to answer, the compartment door slid open and McGonagall beckoned them in. Hermione walked in before him, giving him a sly smile before turning around to face McGonagall.

"_What has gotten into her?" _He thought to himself before walking in behind her.

"Good evening, Professor," Hermione said.

"Good evening to you both. Now I have some very important and_ surprising_ news for you two," she informed them, her nose turning up in disapproval at the thought of the news she had to tell them.

"What is it, Professor?" Draco asked in curiosity.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore would like to promote house unity as much as possible these days, as you know. He got the idea that…the Head Boy and Girl should share a common room," she held her breath, waiting for one of them explode.

"Alright, thank you for informing us, Professor," Hermione said as she turned to leave.

Both Draco and McGonagall stared at her in shock. This was no the reaction she had been expecting from Hermione Granger. She left the compartment and Draco turned to go after, giving McGonagall an expression that showed he was just as confused as she was. He saw that she was quite a ways ahead of him and he wanted to talk to her quick before they were near Harry and Ron again.

"Granger!" He called after her.

She stopped and waited for him.

"_Yet another surprise from her, she listened to me."_

"What was that about back there," he inquired.

"Well it seems to me that we will be sharing a common room. First time in history that the Heads have dormed together, might I add," she said indifferently.

"Yeah, well I would have thought that you would have been the first one to pitch a fit after hearing that."

"Things change, and now do you mind telling me what's changed with you? Why are you, Harry and Ron such good friends all of a sudden?"

"To make a long story short, my father did something completely horrendous to my mother and I and I told him that I was not going to be a Death Eater because I never wanted to be and I apparated away and joined you guys. There, that's all you'll get out of me for the time being. Don't bother badgering Harry and Ron either. I'll make sure they know that I want to tell you when I'm ready for you to know," he informed as he walked into their compartment.

A few hours later, they were walking into the Great Hall for the Welcome Back feast.

"Draco, come and sit at the Gryffindor table with us," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, we don't want the Slytherin's to kill you or something," added Ron.

"It might not be so bad over there," Draco said quietly.

"Yeah, because they won't kill you, they just might torture you for abandoning your father and Lord Voldemort. Come on, all your going to get over here is nasty looks and that's better than death threats," Hermione told him as she took his arm and led him over to the Gryffindor table.

Draco was vaguely aware that the first years had been sorted and that Dumbledore was giving his speech. All he could see was everyone staring at him and whispering to each other.

"I_ wonder if this is how Harry feels,"_ He thought glumly.

He looked up to see that Dumbledore was finishing his speech.

"Also, would the Head Boy and Girl come speak with me once the feast is over," He finished.

A half an hour later, Draco and Hermione were making their way up to the staff table to speak with Dumbledore.

"I'm just going to show you to your common room. Follow me," he said as he stood up to leave.

"The reason you two are sharing a common room is to not only promote house unity but to keep Draco safe from the other Slytherins. I understand that you have become friends with Harry and Ron. That is very good, I was hoping for that. Those two and Miss Granger are good friends to have at a time like this. Now here you are. The password is "Unity" and you will both be patrolling from 9-12 each night. Stick close while patrolling and keep each other safe. We are in dark times now and need all the friends we get. Good night to you both and I hope you enjoy your new common room," With that, he left them alone for the night.

"Unity," Hermione muttered.

"You're obviously in no hurry to get to know me," the young girl in the portrait whispered darkly as she swung open.

Hermione ignored her and walked into the common room. She stopped in her tracks and looked around the gorgeous room.

"This is amazing," she whispered, Draco nodded his head in agreement.

The walls around them were swirls of crimson, gold, silver, and green. The very high ceiling was painted gold but looked almost real. The windows were tall and grand, one even leading off to a balcony. There was one big green couch placed in front of the fireplace. On the sides of the couch were two comfy looking red chairs. There was one big table in the common room that she guessed was for studying. There were two bookcases already stocked full. Hermione could not believe this would be her new home her whole seventh year. She noticed Draco was heading over to his room, which had a gold plaque stating his name, to look it over.

Deciding she should do the same, she walked to her door and pushed it open. The walls in here were crimson and gold. The bed was king sized with a plush gold comforter and silk red sheets. On the left side of the room was a medium-sized dresser with one large vanity mirror attached to it. On the right was a bookcase, already half full.

She heard the door to Draco's room open and his footsteps outside in the common room.

"I_ should go talk with him and see if he might tell me why he, Harry, and Ron are such good friends,_" she thought to herself.

Deciding that she was going to talk to him about it, she searched her trunk for some pajamas.

After changing, she walked into the common room and sat down on the couch. Draco looked up at her in surprise. She was sitting only a few inches away from him and as soon as she realized, she moved a little farther down the couch.

"So, Draco, are you going to tell me why you seem to have replaced me as Harry and Ron's best friend?" she asked accusingly.

"I haven't replaced you. We've all just become good friends, not as close as you are with them."

"Well are you going to tell me why or what?"

"I'll tell you why as long as you promise to tell me your story."

"What are you talking about? I don't have any stories; all that happened this summer was my parent's and I vacation to the States. Nothing else," she rushed out, looking over at him fearfully.

"I can tell that something happened to you over the summer, and not just your hair and the way you dress but something more drastic. Something emotional. Maybe after I tell you my story you will be able to tell me yours. By the way, before I start, I just want to say that I really like your hair."

"Thank you," she whispered as she subconsciously began to play with her hair.

"Alright, sometime during the beginning of the summer, my mum and father got into an argument. This one was different from the one's they usually had. My mother had told him that I didn't want to be a Death Eater. He told her I was going to no matter what. When I sensed that he was becoming very angry with her, I tried to step in and say that I would be one. My mother would not give up and my father had hit her and said that I would be a Death Eater. I told him that I would, just leave her alone, and he told me that she had defied him and needed to be punished. My mother started up again and told him that I would become one over her dead body…so he killed her."

"Draco, that's awful."

" There's more. After he killed her, I ran over to her and started to cry. He came over and told me to stop crying, I'm a Malfoy, Malfoy's don't cry," he sneered at this." I told him that there was no way that I would ever become one now. Therefore, he began to torture me with the Cruciatus curse to get me to say I would, but I never did. When I was the closest to death I had ever been, he left for an appointment. I apparated myself to St. Mungo's but passed out when I got there. When I woke up, Dumbledore was at my bedside. He heard my story and brought me to the Weasley's, who are actually some of the kindest people I have ever met. I stayed there the rest of the summer and all of us kids became friends. So, I guess that's pretty much everything you wanted to know," he became as he said this as he tried to will back the tears at the thought of his mother.

"Oh, Draco,"" Hermione said as she surprised the both of them and threw herself on him and gave him a big hug.

"I'm sorry for giving you a hard time on the train," she told him as she let go of him but didn't move from her spot right next to him.

"It's ok, you didn't know. Will you tell me what happened to you? I understand if you don't want-"

"No, it would be good for me to get it off my chest. So let's see, about two weeks after we got out of school for the summer, my parent's were having one of their big arguments. My mum had been having an affair and yelled something about it to my dad, which pissed him off so much he slapped her. In all my life, I never thought I would see the day when my dad hit one of us. My mum got angry and left us for good, I asked her to take me with her, but she wouldn't. It hurt so much to be rejected like that by own mother, who I had been close with my whole life. After that, my father started to drink more, a lot more. One night when he was drunk, he told me to clean the house. I was already irritated with him because he wouldn't let me read my letters. He said I could talk to them when I got back to school summer was for my family. Well, that night when he asked me to clean the house, I said no. One, it was ten-thirty at night and I had been mad at him the first month of summer and wasn't listening very well. He told me to do it again and I said well, if you hadn't hit mum then she could clean the house. He picked me up by my sweatshirt and began to hit me repeatedly until I was near death. This happened every night that month until last night. I got the worst one ever last night, but you can't see any marks right now because of a very good concealer charm I learned, He's making me go back Christmas and probably Easter holidays for some more "family time". I'm so scared; he told me if I told anyone, it would be the last thing I ever said."

At the end of her story, tears were flowing freely down her face. Draco did the same thing she did for him, took her in his arms, and began to soothe her. Once her crying had subsided, Draco moved her away an arms-length away from him so he could look into her eyes.

"Hermione, you are not going back there ever again. I will not let him hurt you ever again I promise you this. You don't have to worry about him anymore, I'm here now and I'm going to keep you safe no matter what."

"Thank you, Draco," she told him as tears welled up in her eyes again.

"_He's changed so much. I hope he can keep his promise but I trust him, strangely,_" She thought to herself as she stared into his eyes.

"_I can't believe Hermione had to go through that. If that bastard goes anywhere near her, I'll kill him. How could anyone ever hurt her,_" He thought as pulled her back into his arms.

Hermione looked up at him and felt her mouth moving closer towards his.

A/N- Alright I know what I said last chapter if I didn't get reviews I would only continue through the third chapter, well I lied. I couldn't. I personally love this story and will keep going until the end. I've had writers block (CoughLazyCough) and all of a sudden I felt like writing so I hope you like it and please review. Thank you, buh bye.


	3. The Beginning of a Relationship

Chapter Three- The Beginning of a Relationship

As Hermione leaned in for a kiss, her brain stopped functioning. She didn't know if she should just kiss him or move away and hide in her room to avoid embarrassment. It turned out she didn't have to make the decision.

"Excuse me, Harry Potter's friend and Master Draco?"

Hermione looked down to see the gigantic green eyes of Dobby, the house-elf.

"Oh, hello Dobby," Hermione greeted cheerfully.

"One of the paintings in the common room sent a message down to the kitchens saying that the heads were having a rough night and needed some hot cocoa. Dobby asked to do it because he knew that you would be Head Girl, Miss," He told them as Hermione noticed the two large cups of hot cocoa in his hands, which he was having trouble holding.

"You_ work_ here, Dobby?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Master Draco. Dobby was sorry to hear about Mistress Malfoy. She treated Dobby quite nicely when Master Malfoy wasn't looking," Dobby said as tears built up in his green eyes.

"Thank you Dobby. She confided in me that she missed you once you left."

"Oh, Mistress really did miss Dobby!"

"Yes, you were by far, her favorite house-elf."

"Dobby's terribly sorry that he left Master Draco and Mistress Malfoy there with Master Malfoy."

"I understand that you had to leave. I no longer live there myself."

"Mistress Malfoy would be very pleased to hear that. She always told Dobby that she wanted you to leave but she was terrified of Master Malfoy."

"Yes, I wish that I would have been able to get her out of there before _he_ hurt her."

"Well, Dobby should get going. Here is your hot cocoas. May Dobby visit Master Draco someday?" Dobby asked hopefully.

"I really wish you would."

"Oh, thank you!" Dobby cried as he threw himself at Draco and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You're very welcome," Draco replied warmly as he awkwardly hugged him back.

"Dobby must get going now," Dobby said excitedly before he scurried off to the door.

Draco let out a small little chuckle.

"I didn't know you got along so well with house-elves," Hermione told him as a small tugged at her lips of the thought of Dobby hugging Draco, and Draco hugging back.

"Well, I don't mind their company. Dobby is…was one of my favorite house-elves back at the Manor," he replied as he took a sip of his hot cocoa.

Hermione smiled as she glanced at her clock above the fireplace.

"Oh Merlin! I better get to bed it's two in the morning and we have classes tomorrow," she told him as leapt off the couch spilling her hot cocoa on the floor.

"Don't you stay up late every night anyway?"

"That's different; I'm studying then not talking."

"Well, then if your going to bed I should too. Otherwise, I'll just be sitting by the fireplace by myself. If I hadn't moved into the Burrow, I would've quite possibly enjoyed sitting down here by myself. After being there for two months I got used to being near other kids my age at all times. I also got used to chaos and noise."

Hermione let a laugh and said," That's how it is over there. It's an amazing place. 'Night Draco."

"'Night Hermione," he called after her as she headed to bed.

The next morning Draco decided to wait for her before heading down to breakfast. He watched as she walked across the room to meet him at the door. Today her hair was piled into a bun with a few loose strands framing her face. At that moment, Draco thought she could not be more beautiful.

"Oh, so do I have an escort to meals and the classes we share?"

"Yes, not just for you, but I rather enjoy your company. Don't tell Harry and Ron that though, they might think I fancy you."

"Do you?" Hermione wondered audibly.

"Let's just go down to breakfast," Draco insisted as he gently pushed past her.

"Draco, I didn't mean to say that," Hermione hollered as she ran to catch up with him.

"Don't worry about it ok? I was just trying to get out of there before it got awkward."

"Sorry, I thought that you were mad that I said that."

"The truth is…I don't know what I'm feeling for you. I don't what I would have felt if that kiss would've happened last night, I know I would've kissed you back, but I don't know about how I would feel if it had happened. It would've just complicated my feelings even more. However, that doesn't stop me from wishing that Dobby hadn't interrupted us. Now let's go down to breakfast."

Hermione stood there, her mouth hanging open and in shock. _Did Draco just tell me that he has feelings for me, even if he doesn't know what kind of feelings?_

"Come on Hermione. Don't make this into a big deal, let's just go down to breakfast," Draco begged as he tried to pull her along.

"No, Draco. What do you feel about me?" She inquired as she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"I don't know! I already told you that!" He exclaimed as he started to walk to the Great Hall.

"Draco! I'm sorry, ok? I really just want to know how your feeling so I can know how I feel. I have feelings for you, too, I just want to know what they are," she sighed.

"I didn't mean to confuse you," He murmured as he walked back to her and put his hand on her cheek, then moved it into her hair and began to play with it.

"Well that's-"

He didn't let her finish her. He pulled her to him and began to passionately kiss her. Instead of pulling away, she began to kiss him as fervently as he was kissing her. She moved her hands up into his hair. They moved over to the wall and leaned against it. Draco moved his hands from her hair, moved them down her body, and grasped her hips.

"Hey, you two want to move it along before I get a teacher," the young girl in the portrait leading to their common room snapped.

Draco and Hermione broke the kiss off. Draco leaned against her so their foreheads were touching. They both let out a small, breathless laugh.

"We should go to breakfast before it's over," Draco whispered.

"Yeah."

He gave her a quick kiss before they started to walk down to the Great Hall together.

Prior to walking into breakfast, they shared another short yet fiery kiss. Once they walked in, everyone watched with interest to see where Draco would sit today. Not wanting to attract attention to themselves, they sat away from each other at the Gryffindor. Draco sat in-between Ron and Seamus. Hermione sat by Harry. Eventually everyone lost interest in Draco and began to talk about classes and events that happened over the summer.

Draco started to notice how much everything had changed from the day before. Most of the Gryffindor were trying to be nice, almost as if they pitied him. Hermione was also noticing the shift in attitude. They glanced at each other and knew what the other was thinking, someone had told.

Draco elbowed Ron and Hermione nudged Harry. Simultaneously, they asked Harry and Ron if it had been them that told. Both of them proclaimed their innocence, leaving Hermione and Draco to try to ascertain who had spread the word about Draco's summer. Hermione looked across the table to see none other than Ginny Weasley blushing furiously with guilt while she ate her food. She caught Draco's attention and nodded her head towards Ginny. Meanwhile, as Ginny felt their scrutiny on her, she told Dean that she forgot one of her books in her dorm. As soon as Ginny was out the door, Draco motioned Hermione to follow him. They rushed out the door, not noticing the curious looks people gave them.

"Ginny, wait!" Hermione yelled as she saw the red head disappear into another corridor.

Hermione and Draco ran down the hallway as fast as they could hoping to catch Ginny before she reached her common room. Hermione was the one who grabbed her and got her to stop her getaway.

"Ginny, were you the one who told everyone about Draco's summer?" she inquired.

"I thought people should know so they wouldn't treat him so horridly anymore," she whispered sheepishly.

"You can't go around telling everyone Draco's business. It's for him to tell people!"

"Hermione, it's okay. People were bound to have found out anyway. I'm just glad it was Ginny and not some Slytherin who hates me. No big deal, Ginny."

"Sorry for yelling, Ginny. We should get to Potions before we're late," Hermione said.

"Yes, alright, see you, Ginny."

"Bye, you two. Hermione, we'll have to get together one of these days so we can catch up."

"That would be great. Maybe this weekend, you could stay in the Head's tower."

"Great! I have to go, I really do need a book," Ginny said as she took off at a brisk pace to the Gryffindor tower.

"Now let's hurry up before we're late for Snape's class," Draco advised.

Ten minutes later, they rushed into the Potions classroom and headed for a table by Harry and Ron. Before they could reach it, Blaise Zabini jumped in their way.

"Move it, Blaise," threatened Draco.

"No, I want to know what's going on with you and the little Mudblood," he asked.

"Hermione and I are just good friends and if you EVER call her that, it will be the biggest regret of your life."

"What…Mud-"

"Alright class, line up in the back of the room. I'm going to assign you a new partner every two weeks to see who you work best with, not that I really care," Snape snapped as he walked into the classroom.

Draco and Blaise sent each other death glares until Hermione pulled Draco away to the back of the room.

"Come on, Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Snape barked at them." I've already made the list, so there will be NO whining. Parkinson, Potter. Zabini, Granger. Weasley, Draco…"

He continued to name off partners but the four friends noticed. Hermione just looked at Draco with fear in her eyes. Draco, Harry, and Ron stared at Blaise with fierce anger in their eyes.

Draco walked over to Hermione and took her in his arms, not caring who saw.

"Hermione, if he does or says anything to hurt you, send me a note, ok? I won't let him hurt you."

Hermione looked up at him and nodded, a little confused because he had taken her in his arms to comfort her and he didn't care who saw.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she whispered in his ear.

"I just needed to tell you to be careful because-"

"Not why you want me to send you a note, but why you're holding me like this in front of everyone."

"I don't know…I just kind of did it. I think I'm starting to know what my feelings are."

"What are they?"

"I want you, I want you to be mine and no one else's," he sighed in her ear, for only her to hear.

She looked up at him with wide eyes; she could not believe what he had just said. She tried to tell him something but Snape had interrupted her.

"Everyone now has partners. Get together and brew the potion on the board. You have two hours."

"Granger," Blaise said while she began to ready the ingredients.

"What?" she snapped.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier, calling you that name."

"What?" she said as she whipped around to face him, an expression that clearly said I don't believe you.

"I know it's hard to believe me but trust me."

"Trust you?" she said her voice higher than she wanted. Draco was watching and she didn't want to upset her.

"Draco's my best mate. I have no reason to hate him for what he did. I could care less; no one in my family is a Death Eater. I just happen to be stuck-up and sneaky which is why I'm in Slytherin."

"Give me solid proof that I can trust you."

"Talk to Dumbledore. We've already discussed me joining the Order and I've even proved my trustworthiness with Veritasium."

"Alright, I'll talk to Dumbledore today. Draco and I have an appointment with him before dinner anyway. Now let's just get this potion done."

The rest of potions was uneventful. Everyone was too busy with their potions to talk or cause problems. Draco, however, found time to look over and watch Blaise and Hermione. There seemed to be no problems over there.

"Mate, what's up with you and Herms?" Ron asked as they brought their potion up to Professor Snape.

"N-n-nothing," he stuttered.

"Well, just so you know, you have mine and Harry's approval as long as you don't break her heart," he said as he walked away to go talk to Harry.

He walked over to Hermione and they told each other what Ron and Blaise had said. The rest of the day passed quickly. Before they knew it, Draco and Hermione were in their common room and getting ready to go.

"Draco?"

"Yeah," he replied distractedly as he searched for the piece of parchment that held the password to Dumbledore's office.

"Did you mean what you said earlier, in Potions, that you want me," she mumbled quietly.

Draco stopped his search, walked over to her, and pulled her close to him.

"Of course I meant it. I think that we need each other. I know I need you, I just hope you need me."

"Oh! Of course I need you!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and began to kiss him passionately.

That was the beginning of their relationship.

A/N- There is SO much more that I wanted to put in this chapter, but I really wanted to update it so here it is. Thank you for all the reviews! I am forever grateful! I will admit they made me nervous so I hope this chapter met expectations. Read and Review!


	4. Draco's Surprise

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot unfortunately

A/N- aright I've been lazy lately but inspiration finally struck me while I was walking my dogs (which is what usually happens) I've thought of a little twist and I hope u all like it

Chapter Four- A Surprise for Draco

The clock began to chime six times, telling them that they had only half-an-hour left before they had to head to Dumbledore's office for some important news.

Draco, regretfully, broke off the passionate kiss.

"We'd better get ready to go," he whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah, we should head out a little early."

"You just want to look responsible," he teased her.

"Look, I am responsible. I just wanted to get going early so the faster we could get out of there. Then we can eat, and then come back here for the night."

"Oh, really," he asked with a raised eyebrow." And what did you have planned for us once we got back?"

"Just things," she replied slyly.

"Well, let's get going because I want to get this meeting with Dumbledore as fast as we can come back here and-"

He was not able to finish for there was an owl pecking impatiently at the window. He walked over to the window and impatiently opened it, letting the owl in. It swooped down in front of Hermione, stuck its leg out, and waited, impatiently, for her to take it. As soon as she grabbed the note, the owl flew out the window and on its way out, hit Draco with its wing.

"Bloody bird," he grumbled angrily. He rubbed the back of his head where the owl's wing had hit him. "Wonder what his bloody problem was-Hermione? What's wrong?" he said as he ran over to her. She was shaking uncontrollably, the letter was on the floor, and tears were running down her face.

"H-h-he's coming to visit. Oh, Draco," she cried as she grabbed on to him and sobbed into his shoulder

As he held onto her, he grabbed the letter.

It read:

_Hermione,_

_I hope that you have kept your promise to not say anything; otherwise, you will pay dearly. I have decided that you coming home on your vacations are not enough. I will be coming to visit you on September 15th. I have already Okayed it with your Headmaster. I think it will please you to know that your mother is engaged and will be married once the divorce is final. She is also with child. This is the reason for my visit; we will **celebrate** your mother's upcoming wedding and her new family. See you soon, and do not forget to keep your promise._

_With love,_

_Your Father_

"Shh, it's going to be ok. We'll go tell Dumbledore," he whispered comfortingly into her ear as he held her in his arms and smoothed down her hair.

"It's g-going to b-be bad. I have t-to let him come here or it's g-going to be worse. W-we can't tell Dumbledore. He'll know I told someone if w-we g-get Dumbledore involved," she told him through her tears.

Draco moved her so she was an arm's length away from, just as he had when he made her his promise. "Hermione, look at me. I promised you that I would not let him hurt you, and I'm going to keep that promise. We won't tell Dumbledore if you don't want us to, but I will not leave you alone with him," he told her as he looked at tear-stained face.

"Thank you," she whispered as she began to wipe her tears away.

Draco moved his hand to her cheek and wiped a tear that had just fallen. He cupped her face in his hand.

"What are we Draco?" she asked into his hand.

All of a sudden, Draco got scared. _What am I doing? Do I really want such a big relationship?_

"Friends, nothing more," he blurted out.

She looked at him as fresh tears began to form in her eyes. "Let's go or we're going to be late for our meeting with Dumbledore," She snapped as she stormed off through the portrait.

"Hermione, wait!" he yelled as he ran after through the portrait hole.

She was walking too fast for him and he could barely keep up. Every time he came even close to catching up to her, she would begin to run. Finally she came to a stop, and to Draco's disappointment, they were in front of the stone gargoyles that stood in front of the Headmaster's office.

"Chocolate frogs," Hermione yelled. As soon as the gargoyles jumped aside, she walked to Dumbledore's door and knocked loudly.

"Come in," Dumbledore called from inside his office.

Draco walked into the room in a sour mood. _How was he going to apologize for what he said?_

Dumbledore motioned to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Please, sit."

They both went for the same chair and Draco bumped into Hermione, who in turn sent him a nasty glare. Draco, not wanting to make her even madder, gave up the chair and went to the other one.

"Good, now that you're both seated, I have asked you hear for two reasons. One, I have a special surprise for you and the rest of the student body. Your year has had some hard times and you have made it through it. For that, I want you two to organize a Christmas ball for just seventh years. You can enlist some of the prefects to help you with decorating and planning, but I want you two to do the majority of this. You will need to book some entertainment, decide on decorations and food. I will need the two of you to work very closely on this. Not only will this be a very rewarding event, but this will also, hopefully, make you two closer and promote house unity. Although I've heard that you've become close already," He said with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

Hermione blushed furiously, and then looked over at Draco but her attempt at a glare didn't work when Draco sent a smile her way that made her melt.

"Also, Miss Granger, your father will be visiting you on the fifteenth of this month. Now if you will please excuse us, I have some important news to discuss with Mr. Malfoy."

"No, Headmaster, whatever news you have for me, Hermione can hear it too," he told him as Hermione started to get out of her seat to leave them.

She sent him a small smile as she sat back down.

"It has come to our attention that you have a family member, who you do not know, that may be in grave danger."

"Who is it?"

"Your sister."

A/N- Ok, I know that was a short chapter and that it took_ forever_, I was being lazy. This chapter would have been longer but I felt like leaving a little cliffhanger there. Trust me the next chapter will be much better and longer.


	5. Making Up

Chapter Five-Making Up

"A-a what?" Draco and Hermione exclaimed at the same time.

"You have a sister, Mr. Malfoy. Actually, she happens to be your twin," he added with a little chuckle.

"How is that possible? Well, I mean how is it possible that he's had a sister all these years and never knew about it?" Hermione inquired.

"She's been going to Beauxbaton's while Draco's been here at Hogwarts."

"I wasn't even told that I had a sister. How could I have not known?

"Just hours after you two were born; someone kidnapped her out of St. Mungo's maternity ward. Your father has been searching for her all these years and has just found her. I have sent someone from the Order to retrieve her before your father gets her. I will tell you when she is retrieved, even if your father is the one that gets her."

"What's her name?"

"Alexa Narcissa George. Your mother named her, and the woman that has raised her only changed her last name."

"This is incredible," Draco whispered. "When do you think she will get here, assuming the Order gets to her first?"

"Somewhere around the fifteenth, about the same time Miss Granger's father is set to visit. That way, you can meet Alexa, while Miss Granger and her father visit."

Draco and Hermione's eyes locked. They knew what this meant. If Alexa got here the same time that her father did, there was no way that Draco could protect her.

"Maybe, her father could wait. I would like it if Hermione was with me when I meet Alexa."

"The visit has already been scheduled. And I'm sure Miss Granger is looking forward to spending time with her father."

"You can't let my father come here!" Hermione blurted out.

All Dumbledore did was give her a questioning glance and motioned for her to go on. With an encouraging look from Draco, she told Dumbledore everything about her father and the past summer.

"You should have told someone Miss Granger."

"I did. I told Draco."

"Yes, and I'm glad that you told him but I mean an adult. You should have gone to one of your teachers, or a member of the order or me. We could have gotten you out of there like we did with Draco," Dumbledore told her.

"I was scared, I couldn't tell anyone. It was hard enough to tell Draco even though he's been through something worse."

"Well, I will need to inform the staff, and as for your father the best I can do right now is not let him anywhere near the school. You will be safe while you are here. You are free to go, I will keep you updated, Mr. Malfoy, with news of Alexa. "

They both expressed their thanks and rose from their seats. Hermione was out the of Draco's sight by the time he left Dumbledore's office.

"Damn," he swore to himself.

He began to run to the Common room. He needed to apologize, he needed to tell her that they were more then friends, and that he had just panicked. He came to a stop in front of the portrait.

"Is Hermione in there?" he asked the portrait.

"Yes, she got back just a minute ago," the young girl replied, sticking her nose in the air.

"Thank you, what's your name?"

"Oh now you want to know me?"

"Yes, you helped me and I would like to know your name."

"It's Elsie," she told him, shyly.

"Well, Elsie, as you know I'm Draco Malfoy and I wish I could talk to you longer, but I really need to speak with Hermione. Unity."

"Goodbye," she said as she swung open allowing Draco entrance.

As he walked in, he noticed that Hermione was nowhere in sight. He walked over to her bedroom and knocked softly on the door.

"Hermione?"

The door swung open, revealing Hermione, scantily clad in small shorts and a little black tank top that clung to her chest.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to explain why I said what I did earlier," he stammered after a minute, being thrown off guard by her attire.

"No, that's ok, I understand completely. You just want to be friends," she replied as she went to shut her door.

His hand shot out and stopped her from shutting it all the way. "No, it's not ok. I didn't mean it, I got scared," he told her as he opened the door and moved into her room. He pulled her close to him and whispered into her ear," I want you; I want you all for myself. I have never met someone so beautiful and strong. I want to be there for you, I want to keep you safe. I will do anything to have you. I want you to be mine and I want everyone to know it. Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked up at him, her chocolate eyes big with surprise.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend. Of course, I will!" she cried as she pulled his face to her and gave him a short and sweet kiss.

He turned the kiss into a passionate one, moving his hands into her soft, black hair. Hermione opened her mouth more and allowed his tongue entrance. Draco picked her up and shut the door with his foot. He moved over to the bed and placed her on it. He broke the kiss and looked down at her beautiful face that was slightly flushed.

"Draco, I need to tell you this now. I'm a virgin and I can't right now, I'm not ready, and I'm not sure when I will be."

"I'll wait as long as I have to, but there are ways we can still have fun," he smirked.

"Like what," she whispered voice thick with desire.

"Oh, I have a few ideas," he replied as he moved her up farther onto the bed.

He moved on top of her and began to kiss her with a fierce passion. He only stopped when he pulled her shirt over her head. He moved his hands up and cupped her breasts. Hearing her breath catch, he smiled to himself, before he moved his hands to her back and undid her bra.

"Don't worry, Hermione. If you want to stop just tell me," he whispered huskily in her ear before moving down and kissing her neck. She let out a deep moan as he moved down to capture her now exposed breasts in his mouth. He gently bit her hard nipples, making her arch her back, silently telling him not to stop. She let out a small cry of protest as his mouth left, only to stop when he began to kiss his way down her body. He slipped his hand into her shorts and into her panties. He slipped his hand between her feminine mound and slipped a finger into her wetness. She gasped as a completely new feeling ran through her body. After a few minutes, he added another finger, by now her hips moving in rhythm with his fingers. When he felt that she was close to reaching her climax, he withdrew his fingers and pulled her shorts and panties off. Before Hermione could protest, he replaced his fingers with his tongue. She let out a loud groan as she put her hand on the back of Draco's head. She came closer and closer to orgasm as he worked his tongue. Hermione let out a scream of pleasure as she had her first orgasm. Draco rolled off her and moved up the bed so his head was next to hers.

"That was amazing," she whispered breathlessly as she laid her head on his chest.

"I told you we could have fun without having sex."

"Well, you weren't lying."

Draco began to laugh, something that didn't happen very often.

"You should laugh more," she told him quietly.

"I'll try. I'm going to go have a shower," he informed her as he kissed the top of her head. He covered her with a blanket before he went to go take a shower.

" Draco?" she called before he left.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come back?"

"Of course, I'll be back soon."

As Draco stood in the shower, he could not stop thinking about her. He'd never pleasured a woman like that before. He'd done that before, just never without expecting something in return. He couldn't believe that she was his and only his, thank Merlin that tomorrow was Saturday and they could spend the whole day together, only the two of them.

Ten minutes later, he got out of the shower and dried off. He put on only his green and silver pajama pants. He towel dried his hair before heading back into Hermione's room.

He walked in to see Hermione sound asleep. Not knowing what to do, he turned around to leave.

"Don't go," Hermione called sleepily from the bed. "Come lay down with me."

He smiled in the dark before moving to the bed and lying down under the covers, next to Hermione's naked body. She immediately cuddled up to him and set her head on his chest.

"I saw you were sleeping and I didn't know if I should stay or not."

"I'm glad I woke up then."

Draco lay there, playing with her hair.

"Your so beautiful, Hermione."

"Uh huh," she mumbled half-asleep, not knowing what he was talking about.

"I'll save the compliments for tomorrow. Goodnight," he whispered as he gave her a light kiss, and then drifted off to sleep.

A/N I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but I've been really sick. Then I didn't really like the beginning of this chapter, but then I made myself write and now I like it. I hope you do too! Read and review!


	6. Being Together

Chapter Six- Being Together

The next morning, Draco sat there watching Hermione as she was sleeping.

_She is so beautiful,_ he thought.

He began to wonder what the school would think when they learned that they were a couple. Draco had already surprised everyone by becoming friends with the Golden Trio and sitting with Gryffindors, he couldn't wait to see how everyone reacted when they learned that Hermione was his. He knew that many people were going to be very jealous, he had a feeling that Ron might react very badly to this. It was hard not to notice the way Ron looked at her; everyone knew that he fancied her. Everyone except for Hermione. He looked down at her as she started to wake up.

"'Morning," she said groggily.

"'Morning," he replied as he pulled her closer to him.

"Have you been awake long?" she asked as she closed her eyes, moving closer to him.

"About a half hour but I wanted to wait for you to wake up before I got ready and went down to breakfast."

"Thank you, you're so sweet," she said.

All of a sudden, she was on top of him and began to kiss him madly, surprising him. She began to kiss his neck and down his chest.

"Well, is someone in a good mood?"

"Just a little bit, and I wanted to make sure that you have a good day. I figure the best way is to thank you for last night," she replied as she continued to kiss her way down.

"Oh and how were you planning on thanking me?" he asked while his breathing began to quicken as she worked her way farther down.

"Like this," she answered as she finally reached his manhood but before she could do what she planned, they heard a voice coming from the other side of the portrait hole.

"Hermione! Draco! Are you guys in there?" Ron yelled from outside the common room.

"We can just ignore them," Hermione murmured in his ear before giving a sensual kiss.

"We can't, I can wait."

"But-"

"Don't worry; we have the whole day to explore each other. I'll go let them in seeing as I'm the only one who's decent," Draco declared, smirking, as he looked her naked body over.

Hermione looked down as if suddenly remembering she hadn't been wearing clothes since the night before. She started to blush, her face turning a deep red.

Seeing her embarrassment, Draco walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Don't be embarrassed about your body, your beautiful," he told her as he gave her a passionate kiss before leaving her room.

Draco walked to the portrait hole and opened it letting Harry and Ron walk in.

"What took you so bloody long?" Ron asked as he moved over to the couch and sat down.

"I was sleeping," he responded.

"Yeah, well you and 'Mione both sleep like rocks because Ron was screaming for you guys for a long time. And your not even dressed, don't tell me you're not coming to Hogsmeade with us?" Harry inquired, disappointedly

"Today's a Hogsmeade visit?" Hermione asked as she emerged from her room in a pair of black lounge pants and a baggy white shirt.

"Hermione, your Head girl and you didn't know that it was a Hogsmeade weekend?" Harry asked, disbelieving.

"I didn't know that either," Draco added.

"You guys aren't very good at this Head duty," Ron stated matter-of-factly.

"We are too, it just slipped our minds. We have a lot of other things to think about right now," Hermione declared.

"Like what, homework?"

"That and other things," Hermione added as she looked at Draco while trying to suppress a smile.

"Actually about those other things, we need to tell you guys something," Draco informed them while he moved over to Hermione and looked her in the eyes to make she sure she wanted to tell them.

"Alright, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Well, Draco and I are now-"

"We're a couple," Draco beamed proudly as he took hold of Hermione's hand.

"This is great!" Harry exclaimed as he walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, just great," Ron added as he too hugged Hermione.

Draco was the only one who seemed to notice the sarcasm dripping from Ron's voice. Not wanting to cause trouble, he decided to ignore it. For now.

"Well do you want to go to Hogsmeade?" Draco asked her.

"Yeah, but only for a little bit, we still have some stuff we need to finish here,"

Hermione answered with a smirk.

"Ok, I don't want to know what that is. Hurry up and get ready, we'll meet you in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes, ok?" Harry stated before leaving, Ron close behind.

"I better start getting ready, Harry knows that it takes me longer than fifteen minutes to get ready," she complained before walking into her room, leaving Draco standing there.

Draco went to his room, changed his pants, put a shirt on, and brushed his hair before heading back out into the common room. He sat and waited on the couch for Hermione.

Finally, with only five minutes left before they had to meet Harry and Ron, Hermione came out of her room. She was wearing tight jeans that fit her curves perfectly. Her top was a tight fitting, black halter, that accentuated her ample assets. Her long, black hair was half up, half down. The up part was a simple ponytail, while the down part was in elegant ringlets. Dark eyeliner made her chocolate eyes seem deeper than usual.

"You look amazing," Draco told her as she walked up to him.

She started to blush for the second time that morning. "Thank you. Now let's go so Harry doesn't start to complain how long I take to get ready."

Draco nodded as he took her hand and led her out of the portrait hole.

When they entered the Great Hall, it became silent as everyone looked at them. Draco didn't know if it was because Hermione was so beautiful, or the fact that they were holding hands, or both. Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron, not even noticing that everyone in the Great Hall was staring at the two of them.

"You guys ready to go?" Hermione asked them.

They both silently nodded their heads and the four of them left for Hogsmeade.

Twenty minutes later, they were walking towards the Three Broomsticks for a warm glass of butterbeer. Once they were inside, they sat down at a table together and ordered four butterbeers.

"So how long are we going to be here for?" Hermione asked Draco.

"An hour or so, whenever you feel like leaving."

"Good because I have some things planned for when we go back."

"Like what?"

"Finishing what I started earlier, among other things."

"Other things? What might theses other things be?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," she told him before she began talking to Harry.

Two hours later, Hermione and Draco were saying goodbye to their friends outside of Honeydukes and they started back to Hogwarts. When they got there, Hermione told Draco to wait in the common room until she called him into her room.

"Why?"

"You'll see," she told him before she walked into her room and closed the door.

He sat out in the common room for fifteen minutes, waiting for her to give him the ok. He was clueless to what she was doing in there. Finally, he heard her call for him.

He walked into her room to see her sitting on her bed in a lacy black bra and matching thong panties.The only light in the room was from candles that lined her whole bedroom. He noticed that there was even rose petals on the bed.

"Wow," was all he could say as he moved close to the bed.

"I'm ready, Draco. I need you," she told him as she got up on her knees and waited for him.

He moved onto the bed and pulled into a passionate kiss that was filled with desire and longing. Slowly, he laid her down and placed himself on top of her, still kissing her. She moved her hands over his chest and up to his neck, deepening the kiss. Draco ran his hands all over her body, touching her in the most intimate of places, getting her ready for what was going to happen later. Hermione rolled her and Draco over so she was on top. She stripped his shirt off him and began to kiss down his chest as she had that morning. Draco was only in his boxers but not for long. Hermione slipped those off him and took a hold of his manhood. She pleasured him the same way he had pleasured her the night before, with her hand and her mouth. Draco, not being able to take it anymore, flipped Hermione onto her back. Making sure she was ready, he entered her. She let out a small scream that was part pain, part pleasure. Slowly, he pulled out and then entered her once again. He kept repeating this, going faster and deeper every time. Hermione was moaning with complete pleasure as she raised her hips to meet Draco's thrust. Hermione moans became louder as she became closer and closer to climax. Draco, sensing this, started thrusting faster. Hermione screamed in pleasure as she came. Draco followed seconds later, releasing his seed into her. He rolled off and put his arm around Hermione, drawing her closer.

"That was better than I ever imagined it," she whispered as she curled up next to him, sweaty and exhausted.

"It was perfect," Draco replied.

They were both asleep in minutes with smiles still lingering on their faces.

A/N- Alright hoped you liked it. Thank you for all the reviews! R & R!


	7. Catching Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing but these two really big houses in Paris and Boston. Actually I don't own those either, how sad.

A/N- I just thought of something while I was writing this chapter. They haven't even been back at school for a week and they had a Hogsmeade visit. However, I guess this is FF so I could have a Hogsmeade visit every day if I wanted to. I'm not going to but yeah here's chapter seven. Enjoy. Oh and very important author's note at the end please read.

Chapter Seven-Catching Up

Hermione woke up, her legs entwined with Draco's. She was curled up next to his naked body. She couldn't believe that they had been back to school for only a week and so much stuff had happened. She was dating Draco Malfoy, who was now friends with Harry and Ron, and she had lost her virginity to him. Things were so different now, but she was happy that she had Draco. When she was near him, she forgot everything. She forgot that her mom had abandoned her and all the things that her dad did. When she was with him, it was just them; they were alone in their own little world.

Draco interrupted her thoughts by nuzzling up to her neck and whispering," Good morning beautiful," in her ear.

"Actually it's not morning yet."

"What time is it?"

"Just after supper and our patrol starts in an hour," she told him after she glanced at the clock.

"I say we go have a shower before we head off to patrol," Draco said.

"We?"

"Trust me, it will be fun," he told her as he grabbed her hand and led her into the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later, Hermione and Draco were getting dressed after a hot and passionate shower.

"You know what? We forgot about two things today?" Hermione informed him.

"Oh yeah and what were they?"

"I told Ginny that she should stay the night over her tonight and we could have a girl's night but I completely forgot about it."

"If you want we could stop by the Gryffindor common room and get her."

"Ok, let's stop by before we start patrolling and then pick her up when we're done."

"So I'm going to be the only guy here tonight? I think I might go to bed a bit early."

"You're not going to have girl bonding time with us?" she teased.

"I'll be fine. Now what was the other thing that you remembered?"

"We forgot to ask Dumbledore about Blaise."

"Hey! We could invite Blaise over tonight so you could spend time with Ginny and I could hang out with Blaise."

"I don't know. We don't know for sure about Blaise yet."

"Please? Come on, he's my best mate after all and I have no reason to not believe him," he pleaded.

"Alright, well why don't you go and talk to Blaise and I'll go and talk to Ginny?"

"I don't really want to go to the Slytherin common room alone. I don't trust that they won't try to get me alone and do me in."

"Fine, owl Blaise and tell him to meet us outside his common room at midnight when we're done if he wants to come over. Now hurry up and let's go talk to Ginny," she told him as she walked out of the room.

Three hours later, they were on their way to the Slytherin common room to pick up Blaise. He was waiting for them outside his common room with a bag of clothes on his shoulder.

"Hey mate," he said as he walked over to Draco and shook his hand. He turned to Hermione. "Granger," he greeted.

"Zabini," she replied. "Now I have to go and pick up Ginny. I think that you guys should go back to the common room and I'll go and pick Ginny up by myself."

"Sounds good," Draco responded as he gave her a goodbye kiss.

Blaise and Draco began walking towards the Head's common room in the opposite direction of Hermione.

Suddenly, Blaise grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him to stop.

"So it's true then?" Blaise inquired demandingly.

"What? Me and Hermione?" Draco asked as he glared at Blaise for startling him.

"Yeah, so are you guys together?"

"We're together," he answered, a small grin appearing on his face as he continued the walk to the common room.

"Is that a smile I'm seeing on Draco Malfoy's face? I can't remember seeing you smile just because of a girl."

"She's not just another girl, she's mine."

"I'm happy for you, mate. Just don't tell Pansy I said that, she'd kill me."

"I don't plan on telling Pansy anything anytime soon so don't worry. Stay right here. Hermione would kill me if I let you hear the password," he told Blaise as they approached Elsie's portrait. "Hello Elsie," he greeted.

"Hello Draco. Password?"

"Unity," he whispered.

The portrait swung open, allowing Draco and Blaise admittance.

"You guys live nicely," Blaise said in awe as he looked around the common room.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ginny were making their way to the common room.

"Are you and Draco really together? I mean that's what Lavender and Parvati told me but you know those two, but then Ron and Harry said that you guys were together but I have to hear it from you or him to believe it," she babbled, it all coming out rather quickly.

"Ginny! Calm down a bit, and yeah it's true," Hermione laughed.

Ginny blushed and looked at her feet before looking over at Hermione again.

"Is he a good kisser?" she blurted out, causing Hermione to blush this time.

"Ginny," she scolded as she playfully pushed her.

"Actually Lavender and Parvati told me to ask that. How would it look if Draco's own girlfriend wouldn't say how he was at snogging?"

"He is a very good kisser, the best," she replied dreamily. "Tell everyone that if you want to, but he's mine," she added smugly.

The girls spent the rest of their walk to the common room, laughing at stupid things and catching up.

"So who does Ginny Weasley like?" Hermione asked her.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you."

"What? Come on Ginny! I'm your best girlfriend right? Is it Harry? I won't tell anyone, just please tell me who it is," Hermione pleaded.

"It's not Harry, but if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, even Draco, promise?"

"Of course!"

She muttered something that Hermione couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I like Blaise Zabini!"

Hermione stared at her, mouth hanging open, and eyes wide. She looked at her like that for a minute before she broke out into loud and obnoxious laughter.

"What's so funny?" she angrily demanded.

"Oh! It's just you wouldn't believe who Draco invited over," Hermione managed to tell her between fits of laughter.

Ginny stared at her, dumbfounded, until realization dawned on her, her face becoming a mixture of horror and excitement.

"Blaise?" she whispered excitedly.

Hermione nodded her head ecstatically before grabbing Ginny's arm and running towards her common room.

Once they were out of sight, a figure emerged from a corner that was cloaked in shadow.

"_First that little Mudblood steals my Drakie, and now that little weasel is going to take Blaise too. I'll make them pay_," Pansy Parkinson thought to herself before-

_SMACK!_

Pansy had turned around and run herself straight into a wall. She fell on her backside with a loud thump. She scurried to her feet, glanced around hurriedly to make sure no one saw her, and then proceeded to run all the way back to the Slytherin common room.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione had just reached the portrait of Elsie.

"Ginny, move back down the hallway a bit so you don't hear me say the password."

Ginny rolled her eyes at this but listened to Hermione and moved out of hearing range.

Hermione quickly whispered the password to the black haired girl in the portrait. She quickly motioned for Ginny to follow her once the portrait had swung open. They walked in to see Blaise and Draco sprawled out in front of the fireplace, drinking out of a fairly large bottle, which they tried to hide once Hermione walked in.

"This place is amazing!" Ginny exclaimed, oblivious to Draco and Blaise.

While Ginny walked about taking in the Gryffindor and Slytherin themed room. In the meantime, Hermione walked over to Draco, greeting him with a kiss. She automatically pulled away once she tasted what he had been drinking.

"FIREWHISKEY!" she exclaimed. "Draco, you are Head Boy. What kind of example is this, breaking one of the major rules?"

"Hermione, come on, it's not that big a deal. It's what everyone does. It's your last year here. Live it up. Why don't you and Ginny join us?" he asked, looking up at her with big puppy dog eyes.

"What do you say, Ginny?" Hermione had begun to ask before she saw that Ginny had taken a seat next to Blaise and was taking a big drink out of the bottle already.

"Fine, I'll drink a bit, just don't tease me tomorrow once you see me how I am drunk."

"I promise I won't. Now, sit down and have some fun," he told her, while motioning for her to sit on his lap.

She sat down on his lap and was immediately passed the bottle. She glanced down at the bottle, disapprovingly, before taking a huge gulp of it. It burned it's way down her throat, making Hermione's eyes water. She took another swig of the bottle before handing it to Draco.

"Hey, I have an idea," Ginny smirked mischievously." Why don't we play a little game of truth or dare?"

A/N- sorry that it took kind of a long time to update I just couldn't get into this chapter but I did it. Seventh chapter down. YAY! Now I was thinking about changing the genre of this fic. It's becoming less angsty then the beginning. Don't get me wrong there is still some hard times coming their way, but I'm finding this fic to have a little bit of everything in it? What do you think? Should I change it and what should I change it to? Another thing I need to address in this author's note is that I _know_ that there are way more people reading this than just the ones that are reviewing. Reviews make me happy and make me feel really guilty about not updating fast enough. So just think more reviews, happier me and probably shorter updating time. I don't care if it's just three words saying I like it. It's better than nothing. If you want to offer some constructive critiscm that's fine. However, if you don't like it at all, I'd rather be blissfully ignorant. But please, please REVIEW! I would love to know what you guys think about this. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW(it's not like I'm begging or anything.)Thanks for taking some of your time to read my story.

I would also like to give special thanks to:

Irish-Chick13 who has reviewed every single chapter since the 2nd and I am very glad for yours. Your reviews are the reason these chapters get posted every week or so opposed to every month or so. Thank you.

Also:

Icecoldshiva- who has reviewed a few times thank you.( I hope your still reading it after that disastrous chapter 4)

But I'm going to shut up now because this authors note has gotten way too long. Buh bye.

Love ya,

Mellissa


	8. A Little Game of Truth or Dare

Chapter Eight- A Little Game of Truth or Dare

"Ginny, I don't know if that's such a great idea," Hermione hesitated.

"Oh come on Hermione, it'll be fun!" Ginny whined.

"You should play. Plus Blaise likes Ginny and a game like this could get them together," Draco whispered in her ear for only her to hear.

Hermione's face lit up at this piece of information and she readily agreed.

"Ok, here are the rules. We pass the bottle of Firewhiskey around and the person who has the bottle can ask any other person a question or a dare. If you back out of a dare, you have to take three shots, and the shots will be how much the other three decide. Then you have to say one embarrassing thing about yourself. Got it?" Ginny said as she looked at everyone else to make sure they understood.

"Well, what if we don't want to answer a truth?" Hermione inquired.

"Same rules apply, though it would be odd to not answer a truth," Ginny answered thoughtfully.

Blaise grabbed the bottle, and took a swig, "Let's get started! Um…who do I want to ask first?" His gaze landed on Draco, who was looking around the room to avoid being the first victim of the game. "Ah! Draco! Wait, yeah I got the perfect one that I'm sure Granger is going to enjoy."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Draco asked nervously.

"I dare you to get up and perform a little strip tease for us, but for the sake of my eyes only down to your boxers," Blaise grinned evilly, and Hermione was trying her hardest not to giggle.

Draco stood up and grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey. He looked at Hermione, who was now looking disappointed that he wasn't going to strip for them.

Hermione had really been looking forward to Draco stripping, she always thought that he would never back down from a dare, no matter how embarrassing. _Oh well, she would just have to strip him down herself later,_ she thought to herself.

"Don't worry," he told everyone. "I'm going to do it, I just need a little help," He took a big gulp of the Firewhiskey and handed it back to Blaise.

"Come on, Draco. Don't be a chicken. You got to do it or accept the consequences," Blaise said.

"Yeah, just give me a minute here. This is a little weird. Does someone want to get some music going?" Draco said nervously as his face became slightly pink from embarrassment and nervousness.

Blaise said a spell and the song "Hot Stuff" started playing.

Draco rolled his eyes at the song choice but began to dance a little. He looked over at Hermione, who was grinning and trying unsuccessfully to suppress her laughter. Finally, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and started to strip.

He removed his school robe slowly and sexily. It revealed a tight black wife-beater and baggy, grey sweatpants. Even though this was a very casual look, Draco pulled it off very hotly. At the sight of her man looking hotter than ever, Hermione let out a low whistle. Draco heard it and glanced over at Hermione who was staring appreciatively at him, which gave Draco a boost of confidence. Next, he stripped off the wife-beater and swung it around his head, tossing it at Hermione. Ginny and Hermione were staring shamelessly at Draco's _very_ well defined six-pack. Blaise took notice of this and was beginning to regret the dare he gave Draco as it was taking Ginny's attention away from him.

"Alright man, that's enough," Blaise said as he stood up and said the spell to shut off the music.

Immediately, Ginny and Hermione began their protests. Meanwhile, Draco let out a sigh of relief.

"That's not fair! You said he had to strip down to his boxers," Hermione objected.

"Well I'm the one who dared him and I say he can stop because One: for the sake of my eyes and my sanity, and Two: I want a little attention, too," Blaise informed them.

They all laughed and decided that since Blaise was the one who made the dare that they could allow him to call it off. Draco went and sat down next to Hermione, who immediately cuddled up to him.

"Now, who's next?" Blaise inquired, holding the bottle up." Ginny, is it your's?"

"Hey! I'm the one who just did the dare; I think it would only be fair if it was my turn!" Draco argued.

"Yeah, but if we're going in a circle then it would be Ginny's and don't you believe in ladies first?" Blaise countered.

"Well, yeah but-"

"No buts, it's settled. It's Ginny's turn," He said as he handed the bottle to her.

"Why thank you," she told him with a smile. "Now, who will be my victim?" Almost at once, her gaze landed on Hermione. She began to smile evilly. Hermione, noticing that Ginny's gaze was settled on her, unknowingly clung to Draco tighter. He looked down at her, laughter in his eyes.

"Hermione-" Ginny began.

Hermione looked up at Draco pleadingly.

"I'm not going to help you when you just sat there and laughed at me when I had to do mine," he told her as he smiled at her wickedly.

Hermione whimpered.

"Oh Hermione don't worry. This one's not bad. It's just a question I'm a bit curious to know the answer to. Now, How far have you and Draco gone?"

Everyone was quiet, waiting to hear Hermione's answer. Draco was watching her, waiting to say if she would actually answer the question. With any other person, this question wouldn't be that big of a deal especially when the people in question are in a relationship. However, this is Hermione Granger, the know-it-all bookworm.

Hermione began to blush a furious shade of red and everyone knew at that moment that Hermione would not answer the question. Draco sighed disappointedly, he knew what had happened between him and Hermione but he wished she would at least say it aloud to her friends.

Hermione looked up at Draco's disappointed expression and couldn't help but wonder why. She didn't consider the possibility that Draco wanted her to tell their friends, for her to verbally acknowledge the fact that they had made love. She noticed that everyone's curiosity seemed to have faded. She realized that they probably thought that she wasn't going to answer the question.

"Now wait a minute here! Do you all think that I'm not going to answer that question?" she asked them, moving out from under Draco's arm and sitting up straighter. "Just because I was blushing doesn't mean that I'm not going to the answer the question. The answer is that Draco and I have had sex, made love, whatever you want to call, we did it," she answered holding her head a bit higher.

Ginny and Blaise looked at each other incredulously. Even though Blaise had never spent time with Hermione until tonight, he still thought that she wouldn't answer the question due to her reputation as a prude. Draco looked at Hermione even more lovingly than usual. Hermione looked up at Draco who looked as if he was positively glowing. He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips than gave her another on her forehead.

"I do believe that it's Hermione's turn," Draco informed everyone happily.

Ginny looked fearful all of a sudden. Hermione, who was grinning from ear to ear decided to actually do her friend a favor.

"Hand the bottle over," Hermione said as she grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey from Ginny and took a drink." Now, Blaise, I dare you to kiss Ginny," Hermione told them.

After hearing this, Blaise had a huge grin on his face and Ginny, who was now slightly pink in the face, was trying to hide her smile.

"I'll do that!" Blaise cried excitedly.

Ginny began to blush furiously. She looked at Blaise nervously. He, however, wasn't nervous at all, or if he was, he didn't show it. Blaise put his hand on her cheek, then moved it into her fiery red hair, and brought her close to him. He placed his lips on hers and what started out as an innocent kiss soon turned into something more. Draco and Hermione just left them alone _until_ five minutes when Blaise and Ginny were still going strong and not seeming to be losing steam.

"OK! Enough already! We are still playing a game, aren't we?" Hermione asked.

Blaise and Ginny looked at each other and it clearly showed on their faces that they would much rather continue their snogging session then play a stupid game. Draco knew that and all of a sudden, he had a very smart idea.

"As much as I would love to keep playing, seeing as it is my turn next, I have a better idea of what we can do. Why don't you two stay in my room and Hermione and I will stay in mine. Tomorrow is Sunday so we have all day to hang out. That way we can all do what we _really_ want to," he said while looking down lustfully at Hermione.

"Are you sure that's okay, mate? I mean do you really trust me staying in your bed with a beautiful girl?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, I'll just put different sheets and blankets on the bed for tonight. Although, I haven't been staying in my room lately," he added thoughtfully.

"Well, let's go before he changes his mind," Blaise told Ginny as he grabbed her hand and began to rush off into Draco's room.

"Wait, Blaise!" Draco yelled after them.

Blaise came to a sudden stop and hesitantly turned around to see what Draco wanted.

"Yeah?" Blaise asked cautiously.

"Do you know what spell to use to change the bedding?"

Blaise let out a sigh of relief, nodded his head, and grabbed Ginny to bring her into the bedroom.

Draco chuckled to himself. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"What?" she asked him.

"Oh…it's just that… well…Blaise owes me big time," Draco responded. This time Hermione laughed with him.

Draco stopped laughing and gave Hermione a caring kiss.

"You're so beautiful. I'm glad we're rid of them. All I've wanted to do all night is make love to you," he whispered in her ear.

His hot breath by her ear sent chills down her spine. She looked into his lust-filled eyes and couldn't help but want him. She crashed her lips onto his and began to kiss him fervently. Draco ran one of his hands in her hair while the other one moved slowly down from her neck, over her breast, causing Hermione to gasp in pleasure, and settled it on her hip. Hermione ran her hands up and down Draco's toned chest. She pulled it up over his head so she could run her hands over his bare skin. Draco realizing where this was going broke away from the kiss and stood up. Hermione let out a sigh of disappointment, but before she could say anything, Draco grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist to help her stay up. Draco moved his hands down and placed them on her butt to help hold her. He resumed the passionate kissing while walking over to Hermione's room. Hermione knew that the door was closed so when they got there, she moved her hands to the doorknob without breaking away from the kiss, and opened the door. Draco walked in and kicked the door closed behind him. He moved over to the bed and gently set Hermione down. He held himself over her to look at her. He leaned down to kiss her neck and moved to her ear and whispered," I love you, Hermione."

A/N- OMG! I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in over two months but I have a good reason. On April 18th, I got in A LOT of trouble at home and my mom took my laptop away, well it technically wasn't mine at the time because she bought it from my step dad and I was supposed to pay her for within a month. Well 3 months later, I got in trouble and she took it away. So a few weeks later, I _finally_ got a job (I'd been looking for probably close to a year) and then it took about a month to get enough money to pay it off because I wasn't allowed to have it until it was fully paid off. But it is now and I hope that you like this chapter I don't think it was worth that long a wait but I still hope you like it. And since I'm not getting that many reviews I've decided that I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews(now is it that hard people?) so please review and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
